26 Moments
by Sarcastasaurus
Summary: 26 oneshots with various pairings including MalXNatara, KenXAmy and others.
1. All Right Amore

**Hey everyone! So the idea behind this story is that I start each new chapter with a letter of the alphabet. Each chapter will be a stand-alone oneshot. I hope you enjoy it and I'd just like to say the the three scenes within this chapter are totally unconnected. They all happen at totally different times and the only thing they have in common is the dating site, All Right Amore.**

**Pairings in this chapter: Kemy (KenXAmy) and Maltara (MalXNatara)**

**Enjoy!**

**All Right Amore**

Once Ted Winters finally managed to bring up Amy Chen's profile, there was only one thing left to do.

Without hesitation, he clicked "Shoot Love arrow".

Ted sat back in his chair, smug with satisfaction until he realized that the love arrow hadn't sent.

Scowling, he attempted again to send the arrow. This time, it worked and the confirmation message popped up onscreen.

According to Ms. Chen's profile, she was smart, very smart and she worked with computers.

Beautiful and intelligent, knowing Ted's luck, she was probably conceited and vain. There was no harm in trying though.

Ted's theory was that if someone was using a dating site, they had some trouble in their life.

Ted had just gone through a messy divorce himself that had ended with losing custody of his three kids to his witch of a wife. He had been single now for two months and felt he was ready to move on.

Surely Amy Chen hadn't been through anything too traumatising.

* * *

><p>Amy felt like she was floating on air as Ken walked her to her apartment.<p>

Ten minutes and a kiss later, Amy was going upstairs, taking them two at a time.

She should have felt ashamed for moving so fast with Ken, but at that moment, she didn't really care. She had only kissed him after all.

Amy glanced at the clock once she was inside her apartment. It was past midnight but there was no way she could feel tired tonight. After what seemed like forever, Ken had finally asked her out on a date. It was almost too good to be true.

But it wasn't. Amy had gone on her date that night and enjoyed herself despite the near-robbery. She still found it hard to believe that she had managed to knock that guy out with one punch.

She hummed as she set about making a cup of coffee but froze when her laptop beeped. That was funny, Amy vaguely remembered turning it off. She must have forgotten to in the excitement of this evening.

She turned her attention to the laptop that was on the kitchen table. She'd received an email from that dating site, 'All Right Amore'. With a slight frown she opened the message.

_"Dear Ms. Chen._

_One of Cupid's arrows has found it's way to you!_

_You have received a love arrow from: Micheal Byrne, an Apollo._

_Click here to view Micheal Byrne's profile and to send a love arrow back!_

_Click here to unsubscribe to our emails._"

Amy stared at the screen for a brief moment, then clicked.

A new message popped up.

_"You have unsubscribed from our services."_

Amy smiled and proceeded to turn off the laptop. The data analyst turned her attention back to her coffee when her phone beeped.

Slightly irritated, Amy picked the slim mobile phone up, wondering if she'd ever get to finish making coffee

_"New message from Ken Greene."_

Her annoyance dissipated into nothingness as she read Ken's text.

"_Hey Ames. Had a great time 2nite. Can't wait 2 c u 2maro."_

A wide smile spread over Amy's face. She couldn't imagine ever wanting to unsubscribe from these messages.

* * *

><p>One year.<p>

One whole year.

That was how long Mal Fallon had waited to confess his feelings to Natara. Twelve god-damned months and he still hadn't told her.

He had just returned home from the couples retreat fiasco and despite admitting everything he felt for Natara to an insane serial killer, a bunch of other people and Natara herself, she still had no idea.

Mal sat slouched in a black leather armchair, ignoring the film that played on the tv in front of him.

If Ken were here, he would tell Mal to stop being such a drama queen and just tell Natara.

Maybe Mal should forget about Natara for a while and date someone else. Not someone like Minka though. Minka was hot but she was an idiot if Mal was being honest.

What was the name of that dating site that Kai had talked about before.

Something about Amore...

Driven by his curiosity, Mal typed "Amore online dating" into the browser on his phone.

Moments later, he was staring at the colourful homepage of the dating site, All Right Amore.

_"Looking for love?_

_Look no further!_

_You will be guaranteed to find love with our unique matching system! Are you a Hades? A Persephone? Or perhaps even an Artemis?_

_What's even better is that our services are totally free. You heard right! Free!_

_Sign up today!"_

Mal's figure hovered over "Sign up" as he mentally debated what to do.

If this site was as good as it was supposed to be, Mal might find someone, maybe even someone who was as good as Natara.

Mal sat there for what seemed like ages, struggling to decide if he should give the damn site a chance.

Eventually, he let his phone fall to the seat.

He had waited an entire year for Natara. He could wait a while longer.


	2. Beautiful

**Hey everyone and happy St. Patrick's day! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciated it. This chapter only contains one pairing, Kemy, but I promise that the next chapter will be a Maltara one. :D**

**Mozzi-girl: Thanks, I 'm glad you like it. And I totally agree, Kemy and Maltara all the way! :D**

**Things in Ink: Thank you! I'll try and update as often as possible.**

**Foreverdreamingofthefuture: No it's not my first fanfiction but thanks for the welcome anyway. **

**Beautiful**

Ken and Amy had been talking for almost an hour when the rain started. One minute, the sky was clear, the next, the couple were being drenched beneath a torrential downpour.

Ken's car was parked near the edge of the park so he and Amy had to sprint madly through the slippery grass.

Ken took his eyes off the ground for a few moments to glance at Amy. She was grinning and Ken even thought he heard a breathless laugh.

Suddenly, Ken felt his foot snag on something. He bit back a curse as there was a sensation of falling, then he landed hard on the ground.

Amy skidded to a halt, expression torn between amusement and concern.

"Ken. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He grimaced as he pushed himself up, hands sliding through the mud below.

Amusement won over concern and Amy started laughing. "I'm sorry Ken but you should see your face."

Ken couldn't help but grin as an idea formulated inside his mind.

With only the slightest hesitation, he lifted Amy into his arms and laughed as she yelped in surprise.

Amy securely in his arms, he started jogging towards his car.

"Put me down Ken." Amy managed to get out between laughs.

"Nope." He replied cheerfully.

Ken didn't set Amy down until they were standing on solid ground beside his car.

"I'm all muddy now too." Amy said.

"That was the idea." Ken told her, judging by her expression that she wasn't really mad.

Amy's grin wider and Ken started to get worried.

"What?" He asked warily.

"You do realise that instead of just one, two seats in your car are gonna be ruined."

Ken stared at the smaller woman for a moment. "Damn." He muttered. "Have to admit that I didn't think of that." he admitted.

Amy laughed, stood on her toes and gently kissed Ken on the lips.

They pulled away and Ken had something else to admit. He thought Amy was beautiful.

Even now, when she was wet and muddy, she was stunning. Ken just hoped that he wouldn't mess it all up.

"You want me to take you back to your place so you can get something dry to wear?"

Amy nodded, slightly sheepish.

"Come on then Ames. Let's go." With one last mischievous grin, Ken ruffled Amy's hair and couldn't help but laugh as she hit him playfully.

She really was beautiful.


	3. Children

**Hey everyone! So my auntie had an announcment today which sparked the idea for this chapter! Thankfully, it was that she is pregnant and not something bad. Hope you all like it and a huge to thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter! I have the next chapter almost written and will probaably post it tomorrow if I get a chance to. I also have a quick question, what pairing would you guys like to see featured in the fifth chapter? The fourth chapter has both Kemy and Maltara so I want to hear what you people would like to see more of. **

**This chapter's pairings: Maltara (MalXNatara)**

**mozzi-girl: Thanks. It made me so proud when you said that you could imagine the previous chapter happening in-game. Seriously, it made me grin so much, my cheeks hurt. Thanks again for the review. :D**

**foreverdreamingforthefuture: Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was cute and thanks for the review. :D**

**Children**

You are Special Agent Natara Williams

Your hands shake as you wrap them around the glass of cool water. Sitting opposite you is your husband, Mal, staring at you with big, worried brown eyes.

"Natara." His voice is a whisper. "Please. Tell me what's wrong."

You struggle to find the words.

"Natara." Mal's hand rests lightly on your wrist. "Whatever it is, I don't care. We can get through it but you have to trust me enough to tell me."

His words sound so sincere, you can't help but remember the time he proposed to you.

* * *

><p>You've just finished dessert at the newly opened resteraunt in town when Mal suddenly stands and nods at the string quartet that had been playing throughout the night. You mouth drops open as Mal sinks onto one knee and draws out a small, black box. It opens to reveal the most beautiful ring you've ever seen, nestling on a satin lined interior.<p>

"I love you Natara." He smiles. "Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"Mal." You gasp, then throw yourself at him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Of course I will."

There is soft applause and even a few cheers from the other diners but you barely hear them. All you can think is that this is the happiest night of your life so far.

* * *

><p>Once again, words fail you, dying just as they are about to leave your mouth. You glance at Mal, hoping to gather enough strength to say this.<p>

"Mal. I-" You hesitate, feeling the burn of tears welling up. "I went to the doctor today."

Mal's expression changes to one of alarm. "Are you ok Nat? Are you sick?"

"No." You look back at the table and unwrap your hands from the glass. "I can't have kids Mal." You confess in a whisper.

Hot, salty tears spill down your cheeks. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. You had always thought that you would have children someday; a boy and a girl. Mal wanted to call the girl Nadine. You wanted to call the boy Matthew. The spare room could be the nursery. It was going to have a rainbow painted on the wall and constellations painted on the ceiling.

None of that will happen now. You're terrified that Mal will react badly, that he'll leave you and you really will be alone forever.

Instead, he stands and pulls your trembling body into a hug, his warm hands rubbing your back soothingly.

"It's ok. It's ok." He whispers to you, like you are a child that's after skinning their knee. "We can get through this. It's ok."

"You're not mad?" You whisper.

Mal steps back, shock evident on his face. "What? No! I love you Natara. Nothing can change that. If you really want kids, we can adopt. I'm not going leave you over this."

You stare at him in silence for a moment before relief hits you like a tidal wave.

So you may not be able to have children, who cares. Like Mal says, you can always adopt. All that matters at this moment is that Mal is still here, holding onto your hand and letting you know that he's going to stay throughout thick or thin, like it or not.


	4. Dance

**Hi! I hope that I can be forgiven for the High school musical reference in this chapter. ;) Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave their opinion on what pairing they would like to seen written in the next chapter. **

**Pairings in this chapter: Kemy (KenXAmy), Maltara (MalXNatara) and trace amounts of Kamy (KaiXAmy)**

**Foreverdreamingforthefuture: I don't think I've mentioned that I love your name. :D Thanks for the review.**

**Mozzi-girl: Thanks for the review and the congrats. I didn't think of doing a JacobXAngela pairing... It could be interesting... **

**Dance**

"No way."

"Ah come on Natara!"

"I've told you a hundred times already! I don't dance!"

"That's a song from High School Musical you know." Mal commented.

"What?" Natara glanced at him, mystified.

"Never mind."

Both lapsed into silence for a few moments as they sat beside each other at the otherwise empty table. Captain Yeong was retiring and the department had organized the party as a final farewell kind of thing.

"Please?" Mal stared at his partner with wide eyes.

"No Mal." Natara sighed, brushing back a strand of hair. "Can't we just talk about stuff?"

"We could." Mal conceded. "But that wouldn't be as fun as dancing. Please Nat. Everyone's dancing. Look at Kai!"

The pair glanced at Kai, amused as he danced past, with a red-faced Amy.

"Hold on." Natara whispered. "If Amy's dancing with Kai, where's Ken?"

At that moment, Ken Greene sat down opposite Mal, scowling.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked innocently.

"Amy's dancing with Kalaba."

"Are you jealous?" Natara meant forwards slightly, a cheeky grin on her face.

"No." Ken protested. "I don't mind who Amy dances with. It's just Kai anyway. It's not as though Amy's going to leave me for him."

"I don't know. Amy works with him all day, every day. In conditions like that, it is possible for some feelings to develop." Natara teased. Mal choked back a laugh at Ken's expression.

The song came to a finish and Kai and Amy approached the table. Amy's cheeks still held a faint pink tint, Natara couldn't help but notice.

Amy sat down beside Ken and Kai flopped into the last remaining seat at the end of the table. Ken put his arm around Amy. She smiled and relaxed against him.

There was no danger of Kai breaking that couple up.

Natara thought to herself. Still, there was no harm in letting Ken be protective of Amy, was there?

Natara was happy for her friend but couldn't help but feel some pangs of jealousy. It was wrong to envy Amy's happiness. After all, Amy did deserve someone like Ken after her bad luck with dating. Yet Natara sometimes struggled to fight against that green-eyed monster that threatened to appear every time she saw Amy and Ken laughing together.

Natara glanced at Mal. He was listening to some story that Kai was telling, his expression torn between repulsion and amusement.

Ever since that couples retreat, Natara had been replaying Mal's declaration of love over in her head. His body language had screamed that he was telling the truth but Natara wasn't sure. Sometimes at night, she would lie awake, recalling the scene and trying to figure out Mal had meant. She would eventually give up and fall asleep, only to repeat the entire cycle the following night.

Ken was now talking to Amy, his arm no longer over her shoulders. They even looked right for each other, Amy with her petite build, pale skin and dark hair and Ken with his broad shoulders, dark skin and lack of hair.

Another faster song struck up and Kai stood. "You up for another dance Amy?"

"Not yet Kai, sorry." She apologised. Natara smiled as Ken replaced the arm around Amy.

"Natara?"

Natara blinked in surprise at the request. "No Kai, I'm sorry but I don't dance."

Before Kai could respond, Maria Yeong approached the table.

"Amy, Natara." she bowed slightly. "May I have this dance." She asked, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Of course" Amy gave Ken a quick kiss of the cheek, then jumped up to join the older woman.

Before Natara could claim that she didn't dance, she was being dragged onto the dance floor by Maria.

"You're not getting off that easily Williams." She told her cheerfully. "It's my last request. So dance."

Natara laughed and allowed herself to be lead onto the floor by the two other women.

After they had left, Ken and Mal exchanged a bewildered glance.

After a moment's silence, Ken burst out laughing. "Didn't see that one coming."

Mal couldn't help but agree with him.


	5. End

**Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter's so short but got a bit stuck for an idea... Just played "A Day in the Life" and literally cried my eyes out. I'm in denial so I'll ignore what happened when I'm writing this story... But seriously! Why not Blaise?**

**Pairings this chapter: JacobXAngela (Not quite sure what to call it... Jangela?)**

**The pairing in the next chapter will be Kemy.**

**mozzi-girl: Aww. Thank you. :D**

**foreverdreamingforthefuture: Thanks! I wasn't sure how jealous I should make him seem, then realised that he's the type of character who would get jealous. :P Thanks again.**

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

"Angela." Jacob's voice was quiet and pleading. "Please listen-"

"No Jacob." The woman sitting at the table opposite her husband wiped away tears."What the Hell am I supposed to tell the kids?"

"Angela-"

"Let me talk!" Angela's voice grew in volume. "Malachi thinks the world of you and now I have to tell him that you're serving life? And Cynthia. She's never going to want to set eyes on you again! I hope you rot in here." Angela finally let the tears get the better of her and slumped forwards.

"Angela please. I only did it to keep you and the kids safe. Please believe me. I never meant for anything bad to happen."

"Shut up." She snapped. "I-" Despite her fury and disgust, Angela couldn't bring herself to say those three words.

_I hate you._

She thought helplessly, trying to stem the flow of tears.

Jacob placed a hand on his wife's shaking hands. "I'm sorry." He should have known it would come to this. He had foolishly believed that Angela would stick by him no matter what. He couldn't blame her though. He had been stupid and she shouldn't take his side in this. "Tell Mal and Cynthia that I love them."

Angela didn't reply and all Jacob could feel was a bitter regret that this was happening.

_It wasn't supposed to turn out like this._

_It wasn't supposed to end this way._

* * *

><p><em><strong>As a side note, I'd like to give a huge thanks to foreverdreamingforthefuture and mozzi-girl. You two have reveiwed every single chapter since I started this story. Your reviews never fail to make me smile and they really mean alot. Thank you!<strong>  
><em>


	6. Flu

**So. After finally deciding on this chapter, here it is! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Here's a random piece of news, I'm allergic to suncream! And apparently, it's really common. O.o Also, a close friend has just been diagnosed with type 1 diabetes so I've learnt how to give him an injection just in case anything bad happens, (hopefully it won't).**

**And a quick question? I'm think of starting up a CoD forum here on fanfiction. Would anyone else be interested in joining? I've some ideas for it but I'd like to see if anyone else was interested before I did anything here. There's no point in starting it if there's no interest after all. :P So please leave your opinion in a review or message me.**

**mozzie-girl:**** Thank you! I think I'm over the grief now. Well, most of it anyway. :P I'm glad you liked it. **

**foreverdreamingforthefuture: You deserved the shoutout! :D And don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing about him. Oooh, a Kemy fanclub... I like the sound of that. :P**

**The Sarcastic Polar Bear: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I really appreciated you review.**

**Pairings this chapter: Kemy (KenXAmy)**

**Flu**  
>Amy woke up with a thumping headache and a stomach that was turning somersaults.<p>

She glanced at the clock.

2:29

She moaned and went to turn over when a wave of nausea hit her. She scrambled to get to the bathroom and made it just in time to retch violently into the toilet.

Amy whimpered as she pressed her clammy forehead against the cool, smooth bathroom tiles. She was in for a long night, she just knew it.

* * *

><p>Amy woke curled in a ball on the cold bathroom floor to the sound of her mobile ringing.<p>

She sleepily made her way into the bedroom where her phone was ringing. She frowned when she checked the caller ID. It was Ken. He'd been giving her a lift into work for that week while her car was in the garage. There was no way Amy could go to work feeling like she did though.

"Hi Ken." Her voice was hoarse as she answered the call.

"You ok Amy?" Ken sounded worried.

"Yeah. I've got some kind of stomach bug though-" Amy held the phone away from her face to cough. "Can you tell the Captain I can't make it in today? I'm really sorry Ken."

"Don't be." Ken still sounded concerned. "Is there anything you need me to get?"

"No thanks. I'm fine. It's probably only a 24 hour thing anyway. I'll be over it by tomorrow."

"If there's anything you need, give me a call and I'll get it for you. Try and get some sleep. I hope you feel better soon Ames."

"Thanks Ken." Despite feeling terrible, Amy couldn't help but smile as she hung up. It was then that exhaustion set in and Amy became aware of the cramps that followed a night of sleeping on a tiled floor.

After taking two aspirin, she wearily made her way back to the bed that had never seemed so inviting.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when Amy finally woke up again.<p>

She felt marginally better, at least she didn't feel like there was a rampaging elephant inside her head, trying to force it's way out.

She sat up slowly, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand.

She glanced at her phone to see four messages, one from Mal, one from Natara and two from Kai. Fighting back an odd disappointment that Ken hadn't tried to contact her,l Amy made her way into the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth to rid her mouth of the stale taste and tried to force some life into her hair, the whole time feeling slightly hurt that Ken hadn't even tried to contact her to find out if she was ok.

Once finished in the bathroom, Amy went to the kitchen.

She stared at the kitchen table for a moment, then her mouth dropped open slightly.

On the table sat flowers, a flask of something, a box of fancy chocolates, a cd, tablets and a folded note.

Amy's hands shook as she opened the mote although that could have been a side effect of the stomach bug.

It was Ken's handwriting.

_Ames._

_I didn't want to text you in case I woke you. You need your sleep. I just thought I'd drop by with some stuff for you, again I didn't want to wake you so I just left it._

_I know you like Guns'n'roses, so happy listening, the soup's chicken and the chocolates are for when you're feeling better._

_I really hope you feel better soon, I'll be thinking of you._

_Ken._

Amy smiled, feeling more than slightly guilty for assuming that Ken had forgotten about her. She surveyed the table again, her smile growing.

Amy couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have Ken in her life. He had given her space and time to recover but didn't make a break for it once he knew she was ill.

She'd have to find a way to thank Ken for everything.

Once she didn't sound like she smoked 20 packs of cigarettes a day of course.


	7. Grief

**Hey all! I think you can guess by this chapter's title that it's not gonna be a happy one... I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapter and who gave their opinion on the forum. I also have an announcement:**

**The forum is now in exsistance! But for some reason, it's not showing up in searches or in the forum archive, so I'll post a link to it at the end.**

**Now to reply to the lovely reviews. :)**

**maltararox21: Awww... Thanks so much for the really nice review. Yeah, I'd love to hug Ken too... We can't all get what we want.. :P I'm sad to hear you were sick. I hope you're feeling better. And I apologise for giving you a craving. :D**

**The Sarcastic Polar Bear: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**mozzi-girl: Thank you! I love Kemy too. Does it show? :P**

**foreverdreamingforthefuture: Thanks and I'm glad you like the idea.**

**Pairings in this chapter: Maltara (MalXNatara) and Kemy (KenXAmy)**

**Grief**

Natara set the phone back into it's cradle, her face expressionless.

"Nat?" Mal asked hesitantly. "Are you ok?"

"That was my father." Natara replied in a quiet voice after a moment. "My mother's dead."

"I'm so sorry." Mal pulled Natara into a hug. "I'm so sorry." He repeated in a soothing whisper.

Natara buried her face in his shoulder and let the hot, salty tears escape.

"It's ok. I'm here for you." He told his wife as he let her soak his jacket with tears.

"The funeral's in three days." Natara spoke, her voice muffled by Mal's shoulder.

"I can ring the Captain for you if you want?" Mal offered. "I'll tell her we're taking a week off."

"We?" Natara glanced up.

"I won't go if you don't want me to." Mal said, concerned. "I'm here for you Natara. I'll do whatever I can to help."

Natara hugged Mal tighter, gratitude mingling with the grief.

"I love you." she told him.

"I love you too Nat." Mal stroked her hair gently. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry but you've had a miscarriage."<p>

The news hit Amy like a freight train. She had no idea how respond to the doctor as she stared at Amy sympathetically.

Ken's grip on Amy's hand tightened as Amy began to feel sick.

How could this have happened? She didn't smoke or drink, she ate healthily, she did everything right. Why had it happened to her and Ken? She would have loved that child, no matter what condition it was born with. Now it looked as though it was never going to be born at all.

"Can we have a moment please?" Amy heard Ken's voice as though from a great distance.

"Of course." There was a soft rustling noise as the doctor got up and left the room.

Amy buried her face in her hands, trying to fight back the tears that she knew were going to arrive.

"Amy?" Ken sounded unsure.

Amy found herself unable to reply. If she tried to speak, a sob would escape and she feared that if she started to cry, she would never stop.

There was a slight pause, then Ken was stroking her back and murmuring something she couldn't quite make out.

"It's ok. It's ok." She managed to comprehend after a while.

Finally, Amy gave up and let the tears come. She sat up straighter, blinking away the tears that obscured her vision. "Why?" was about all she could muster.

Ken looked as upset as she felt. "I dunno Ames." he replied quietly. "I dunno."

**I considered adding Kai into this but I wanted to get this chapter updated... Maybe I'll put it up at a later date as a bonus... :D Please review!**

**Anyway, here's the link to the forum. Just remove the spaces.**

http : / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / Cause _ of _ Death / 107961


	8. Happy

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I've got some announcements to make.**

** 1) Our school choir and trad group entered in a national competition and out of 62 schools, we came 2nd! It was unbelievable and even better, we won €1,500 in prize money to buy musical equipment!**

**2) Unfortunately, I'm sitting my junior cert this year, (the Irish version of the GCSE's) and I'm only able to update on Saturdays now. I'll try to update both Ghost of a Girl and 26 Moments but I can't really guarantee anything.**

**3) I have my music practical exam on Thursday. As it counts for 25% of the music exam, I'm nervous but I've never gotten less than an A in music so I should be all right. :P As a result of this, I may be unable to update this Saturday as my music teacher wants to hear us all separately and I'm not really sure how long I'll have to wait. I'll try my best to put something up though.**

* * *

><p><strong>PlayingWithColdFlames – Thanks for the review, and you're welcome. :D<strong>

**maltararox21 – Thanks so much! And I love "Greene-bean" by the way. :P**

**mozzi-girl – Thank you! I hope you like this. I'm sorry it's not Kai X Kara though...**

**Oryt – Don't worry, I wouldn't order a restraining order on you. :P Thanks so much for the review. I promise to write some happy chapter so you won't have to cry and I'm really, really, really glad you like my stuff. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing this chapter: Kaiha (KaiXNeha)<strong>

**Happy**

Neha laughed and Kai grinned at the sound of it.

"You're an idiot Kai." she giggled, intertwining her fingers with his.

"I try my best." He shrugged, grinning his cheerful, lopsided grin.

The words "try my best" stirred up some unpleasant memories of when Kai had first started dating Neha.

* * *

><p>"Kai!"<p>

Kai Kalaba winced as Natara Williams stormed into the crime lab. Amy was away getting her first ultrasound which left Kai alone with one armed, and judging by the sound, annoyed FBI agent.

"Hey Natara." He tried to sound confident. There was a slight tremor in the short sentence but at least his voice hadn't shot up an octave.

"When did you get the idea that it'd be a good idea to date my sister?" Natara demanded, her hands on her hips.

Kai felt a sudden and uncharacteristic flash of anger. "I really don't think it's any of your business who Neha dates." He took in a deep breath. He had started, he couldn't stop now. "I plan on making her happy and if you have a problem with that, then you don't want what's best for Neha."

There. He had said it.

Natara didn't speak for a moment and Kai wondered if she was about to kill him.

"I do want what's best for Neha." she said finally. Natara sighed. "I'm sorry Kai. I over-reacted." she paused. "But I swear, if you hurt her, you'll pay."

Kai had only smiled as Natara left the lab. He had emerged from a battle with the great Natara Williams, profiling extrodinaire, as the winner.

Maybe miracles really did happen.

* * *

><p>"Neha." Kai hesitated. What if this went horribly wrong?<p>

"Yeah?" she stared at him with her dark eyes and Kai felt his resolve strengthen.

He slid off the seat and onto one knee, pulling the small black box from his pocket.

"Will you marry me Neha?" he asked, his heart in his throat. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she said no.

Neha's mouth slowly dropped open, then she smiled that smile that Kai only saw when she was really happy. "Yes!" she squealed as she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh my gosh, yes!"

Relief and disbelief washed over Kai. She had said yes.

He planned on making Neha happy for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very sorry for the cheesy ending, I just couldn't resist. Please review! I'll give you a cookie! :D<strong>


	9. If

**Hey all! I'm so sorry that this chapter's really short, but I really wanted to get something updated before the weekend was over. Thanks to all who reviewed, please keep it up! It makes me smile. :P Is anyone else super-pysched for season 9? I didn't buy episode 2 but I can't wait to download it! It's gonna be so cool! :D**

**Oh, and this chapter's dedicated to PLayingWithColdFlames who requested Kemy and promised me a brownie! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>maltararox21: Thanks Katie! I'm definitely going to write more Kaiha now. :D<strong>

**mozzi-girl: Thanks! I'm sorry that this chapter's pretty short too but I promise once I finish my exams, they'll be longer and come more frequently. :)**

**The Sarcastic Polar Bear: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. I was a little nervous about writing Kai in case I butchered his character, but I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**PLayingWithColdFlames: Thanks so much for the review and the encouragment! It means a lot. :) Here's some Kemy, especially for you. I'll be expecting that brownie now. :P**

**Oryt: Thank you! Yeah, it was kinda cheesy. :P Glad you liked it though! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing this chapter: Kemy (KenXAmy)<strong>

_If._

Amy hated that word with a passion. 'If' meant that things were uncertain. She couldn't prepare herself against the uncertain.

Things with 'if' attached seldom had good consequences. The 'if' might not always happen, but if it did, it wouldn't be good.

'What' generally preceeded the 'if' and that was even worse. Her life was full of 'what if's.

_What if Ken didn't make it home some day?_

_What if something happened to any of her friends?_

_What if someone got hurt because she couldn't her job as well as she should be able to do?_

Amy's hand brushed against her stomach and there was a soft kick.

_What if there was another miscarriage?_

Amy forced that last thought away. Everything would turn out fine. She had to believe it.

"Hey Ames!" She heard Ken call.

A smile made it's way onto the petite woman's face as Ken appeared in the doorway with one hand in his pocket and a smile on his face.

"Hey Ken." she greeted. "How'd your day go."

Ken grimaced slightly. "Collared a drug dealer with Natara."

"What's so bad about that?" Amy asked, pushing aside the niggling thought that Natara had been injured.

"Nothing." Ken shrugged. "It's what happened afterwards. We were driving back to the station when a sheep ran out onto the road. I managed to stop in time and guess who came running after the stupid animal."

Amy felt laughter bubble inside. "Kai?" she guessed, the smile now firmly lodged on her face.

"Exactly." Ken shook his head in disbelief. "He rambled something about how Neha really wanted a miniature sheep and it managed to escape the trailer he was taking it home in."

Amy couldn't help it. She burst into laughter, the image of Kai chasing after a sheep too much for her to handle. Ken started to laugh too.

The pair ended up on the sofa, laughing until their eyes watered and their sides hurt.

"The best part was-" Ken managed. "We had the drug dealer in the back of the car the whole time. He looked terrified."

Amy's laughter began to die as Ken put his arm around her. She moved in closer to his warm body and closed her eyes, revelling in the happiness and security.

"Ames?"

"Yeah?" Her eyes flickered open.

"What if I bought you a miniature sheep?"

Amy gave one more short laugh. "I'd treasure it forever. You could train it to attack burglars." she answered jokingly, resting her head against Ken's chest.

"A guard sheep." Ken snorted.

And at that moment, 'if' didn't seem like such a bad word.


	10. Joke

**Hey all! Sorry that I didnn't update for the past two Saturdays, exams are literally eating up all my time. I spent seven and a half hours doing homework on Saturday... Perhaps the teachers are trying to kill us... 0.o I hope you guys like Katie and Andrea in this chapter by the way. They'll probably b e making some more appearances if you guys like them. :)**

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed that last chapter and thanks to PlayingWithColdFlames for the brownie! :D **

Joke  
>"And then we got ice cream! And then uncle Kai had to do science stuff at the station for five minutes but I got bored so he let me play with hydro-" The four year old faltered, face scrunched up in the concentration as she tried to pronounce the word. "Hydrochloric acid!" she announced proudly.<p>

Amy almost crashed the car. "What?" she asked, trying to stay calm in case she had misheard.

"Hydrochloric acid." The girl looked at her mother, biting her lip. "Is that not saying it right?"

"You said it perfectly Katie." Amy replied quickly. "Are you certain that's what Kai let you have?"

Katie nodded. "Honest Mommy."

Amy sighed. "Let's get you home to daddy and Andrea. Mommy has to go and visit uncle Kai."

"Are you ok Mommy?" Katie asked, aware that there was something wrong with her usually upbeat mother.

Amy didn't reply.

Ten minutes later, they were outside the house Ken and Amy had bought once they found out that she was pregnant for the second time. It had been a risk, Amy wasn't sure she'd ever be able to live in that house if there was another miscarriage. Everything had gone perfectly however, and they were the proud parents of twins, Katie and Andrea.

Ken was finishing paperwork in the living room as Andrea sat, crossed legged on the wooden floor, playing with her My Little Ponies.

"Hi Mommy." Andrea tackled Amy into a hug as soon as she entered the room.

"Hey Andrea." Amy smiled, gently prying the dark-haired child from her leg.

"Tell you what. There's two ice-pops left in the freezer. Do you and Katie wanna go get one? I need to talk to Daddy for a minute."

"Strawberry?" Andrea asked, furrowing her brow suspiciously.

"No. Cherry and raspberry." Amy promised.

"Thanks Mommy! C'mon Katie. Race ya!"

Amy waited until the girl's giggles had faded away to tell Ken what had happened.

"Hey Ames." He left the pile of reports on the coffee table before pulling her into a kiss.

"Missed you." She smiled softly, before becoming serious. "Kai took Katie to the lab today." She said quietly, arms still around Ken. "He let her play with Hydrochloric acid."

Ken cursed under his breath. He held no real interest in science but he had taken enough of high school chemistry to know what Hydrochloric acid was. "I swear, if Katie got hurt, I'll wring his scrawny neck."

"Katie's fine." Amy shook her head. "Can you mind the kids for a while? I'm going to have a conversation with Kai."

"Of course."

Amy had that look in her eye that told Ken she meant business. Her posture was tense and purposeful as she left the house to hunt down Kai.

As Ken remembered the occasion when she had assembled a taser from a camera, he was just glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of Amy's rage.

* * *

><p>Kai was still at the lab when Amy turned up, ready to tear him to pieces if she needed to.<p>

"Kai." She snapped as she entered the otherwise empty crime lab.

"Oh, hey Amy." Kai glanced up from the computer he was working at.

"What's this about letting Katie play with hydrochloric acid?" Amy forced herself to not scream at him. She had to stay calm, at least until she understood what Kai had been thinking.

"What? Amy, I-"

"Kai." Amy exhaled slowly. "Please. Answer the question."

"She wasn't. She only thought it was. I gave a beaker of water. We've been out of Hydrochloric acid for like a week. I can prove it. I just put in and order today."

Amy felt her knees go weak with relief. "It's ok Kai. I believe you."

"Sorry if I scared you." Kai laughed. "It was just a joke. I'm not that stupid."

"Sorry for storming in her like that." Amy felt herself blush.

"It's ok." Kai shrugged.

"That was a terrible joke by the way." Amy laughed, relief making her giddy.

"That reminds me." Kai sat up straighter in his seat. "You'll love this one. How many cops does it take to change a light bulb?"

"Goodbye Kai." Amy laughed as she left the lab before she could hear the doubtlessly terrible punch line.

Kai really had no idea what he was doing when it came to jokes.


	11. Author's Note

Sorry I've no new chapters, exams start next week and I'm literally chained to my desk. :P This is just to say that once the exams finished, (20th of June), I'll be updating regularly and far more often.

Also, I'm considering adding a contest/challenge thread to the forum. I'm thinking of maybe having a new challenge once a month. I want to hear what you guys would think of that, before asking people to be judges, etc.

Sorry again about the lack of chapters and thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
